This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a steerable multi-linked device having multiple working ports.
There are many types of steerable multi-linked devices, and such devices are utilized in a number of applications. For some of the applications, it is desirable to be able to pass a plurality of devices (e.g., a camera, a fiber optic, a surgical tool, etc.) from a first end of a steerable multi-linked device to a second end of the steerable multi-linked device. Although some steerable multi-linked devices define a center passage which extends from one end of the device to the other end of the device, such center passages are generally configured to allow only one device to pass therethrough.